


Being Together

by angerofangels



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerofangels/pseuds/angerofangels
Summary: just a fun little thing intro-ing how the housemates start dating
Relationships: Josh Levison/Sally Malik/Aidan Waite
Kudos: 7





	Being Together

Tuesday night was movie night. Well, when it was available in Josh and Aidan's schedule. They had decided it before they actually moved in and Sally thought it was a cute tradition so she left the boys up to it. Right now Aidan was trying to focus on the movie but couldnt with Josh staring at him. And then looking away. And then staring. And then looking away. 

"Dude what?" Aidan asked tersely.

"Nothing." said Josh and he went back to the movie.

And then looking at Aidan. And then the movie. And Aidan again.

"Josh seriously what are you thinking about you can tell me."

"It's nothing. Really." Josh dodged.

"No it is definitely not nothing I know that look. What is it."

"It's weird."

"Josh, we are two horror movie monsters watching Ratatouille right now. It cannot get weirder. Just spit it out."

Josh opened his mouth and scrunched his face searching for the least awkward way to say this and, as usual, failing.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with me?"

Josh immediately wanted to take back the question as soon as he asked it but Aidan just looked puzzled and not shocked. Aidan looked up at the ceiling. "Well…..sort of…"

"Sort of? That's kind of a yes or no question."

"Yes then ok I have thought about us being….an us sometimes ok?" Aidan admitted.

There was a quiet moment. " You're serious?" Josh asked.

Aidan sighed. "Well it's not like I think about it all the time it's just when I met you that's sort of where I thought we were heading initially…"

"You thought I was into you and you just went with it?"

"Well yeah I mean Josh. Come on. I'm 200 years old, most people experiment with same gender relationships at some point. I've found that yeah on occassion my preferences...can vary."

Josh just blinked for a moment. This conversation had taken a very different turn than expected. "So you're like. Bisexual?"

Aidan just shrugged "Yeah I would say so sure."

"Hm. Didn't know that about you."

"Well have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever thought about y'know you and me?"

"Well…maybe…"

"What happened to 'that's a yes or no question?'" Aidan snarked.

"Well it's ... different for me I mean I never….There was really just Julia in my whole world and then Nora came along and now she's wherever with the purebreds I just. I never really considered guys before because I knew I wasn't gay and I just figured that Emily knew by a certain age and when that age came and went for me….that was it."

"But…." Aidan probed.

"But since I met you every so often I...I do think about...what it would be like if I had a romantic partner more...like you I guess. But I'm too old for that right?" Josh looked away.

Aidan smiled smugly.

"What?" Josh asked defensively.

"I didn't have my first boyfriend until i was well over 100 years old." He said chuckling. " If I wasn't too old then there is no too old."

Josh started to crack a smile. "Well it's just I was really expecting to just tell you that and you just laugh or brush it off or tell me I'm weird but this is so…" He scoffed and widened his eyes.

" What, is it so surprising?"

"Yes it is Aidan because I mean look at you you're…" He gestured to Aidan's whole body. "And I'm just kinda...me I guess."

"Come on man. You're a handsome guy. You could get a boyfriend if you wanted to."

"Me." Josh laughed "Seriously Aidan come on I mean. What do I have to offer except being a neat freak and a decent meal every now and then and lest we forget the monthly transformations into the world's most dangerous lint source."

Aidan slapped his hands on Josh's shoulders and started massaging them.

"Josh Levinson. You have a cute nose, you have lovely eyes. You are kind, patient, and totally loyal." 

Josh felt flushed and looked away from the other man's gaze. "Alright that's-"

"Nope, Nope Nope. Sally! Sally come in here it is spoiling Josh time."

Sally materialized in the room and plopped herself on the couch with them. " Oh this is fun, this is fun."

Aidan turned Josh around by the shoulders and put his head on Josh's collar.

"Favorite things about Josh: Go."

Sally bounced up and down as best she could without actually affecting the couch "Ooh ooh I love the way you do this little thong when you smile it's so cute."

"I don't do a thing!" Josh said trying to not smile and failing.

"There it is!" Sally exclaimed.

Josh laughed "Where? Where is it?"

"Riiiiiiigght…."Aidan waved a finger through the air and landed it on Josh's cheek. "Here." he said and kissed him sweetly where he pointed.

Josh grinned and leaned in instinctually to kiss Aidan on the mouth.

"How'd that feel?" Aidan asked enticingly.

"Really good." Josh sighed.

" Aww now I wanna kiss Josh." Sally whined.

"Josh?" Aidan asked tentatively. 

Josh looked back over at Sally and nodded enthusiastically. She leaned over and almost passed completely through him. 

Sally pulled back slowly. "Sorry, I know you can't feel that."

"Maybe not with my skin. But I definitely felt something." Josh mused excitedly. "Wow….Just...wow…"

"I think I may have an idea, if you guys are willing to try it." proposed Aidan.

"What are you gonna suggest some kind of vampire werewolf ghost sandwich?" Sally asked semi-rhetorically.

"That sounds good to me." Aidan shrugged again. "You?"

Sally smiled. "Why not. I'm dead, I may as well try new things. Josh?"

Josh looked back and forth between the two of them. "That sounds like a pretty weird sandwich but when was this ever going to be normal."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Nora isn't in this but hypothetically she joins the relationship when she gets home. Probs not gonna come back to this but hey I just wrote it for kicks.


End file.
